1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device formed with the use of the peripheral areas (in particular, scribing line areas) of element forming areas, and also to a manufacturing method of such a semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
When forming semiconductor chips on a wafer, there are formed, around the chips, areas where no elements are formed. These areas serve as allowances to be cut when the chips are cut from the wafer, and are called scribing lines.
Conventionally, such scribing lines are utilized merely as chip cutting allowances.
On the other hand, for disposing bump electrodes or bonding electrodes on a chip, it is required to dispose the electrodes so as to prevent the wirings among the electrodes from getting complicated. This lowers the degree of freedom for the arrangement of the electrodes. This disadvantageously imposes restrictions on the miniaturization and high integration of chips.